


multifandom drabbles

by hundredblossoms



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredblossoms/pseuds/hundredblossoms
Summary: drabbles for multiple fandoms (under 1k).chapter one: smile (qzgs, wang jiexi/tang rou)chapter two: ten genre challenge part 1 (qzgs, ye xiu/xu boyuan)chapter three: lights on (nine percent, cai xukun/wang ziyi)





	1. smile (wangrou, jiexi centric）

it’s after a particularly grueling training session that captain finally allows them to take a short break. (probably because right then yingjie looks dangerously close to tears and he alone is more important to captain than like, all the others added up together).

all of them file out from the room, yingjie with his head down, presumably attempting to blink away tears. he has always reminded xiaobie of a flower –a surprisingly fitting comparison considering their team name– that’s painstakingly taken care of, sheltered from the torrential weather out there by a caring gardener. yingjie’s having a tough time right now, what with his best friend being kicked out of the team and all, so he doesn’t say anything.

the vending machine that stocks his favorite soda is a bit far away from the practice room, near the balcony. the balcony proudly boasts a gorgeous view of the herb garden under the window, and it’s mercifully vacated most of the time, so it’s one of his favorite spots to just chill.

surprisingly, it’s occupied by the time he arrives.

his captain is there, leaning on the rail, smiling softly while tapping away at his phone.

after the obligated astonishment (OMG CAPTAIN IS SMILING RED ALERT), he can’t help wondering who is on the other end of the conversation because whoever it is must be very special. also because he has never ever seen that look on wang jiexi’s face before.

it’s not that he doesn’t smile; it’s just that every time he does, it’s that tight little formal smile that’s reserved for the reporters, the one that he uses when the press superiorly tells them what they already know. the team dynamic needs work, the new cleric sucks in comparison, yadda yadda yadda.

this is different; the sharp edges of his face are softened somehow, and it even makes his eyes look less terrifying. it also reminds him that his captain, for all his inhuman prowess in the game and all of his mild eccentricities, is still a pretty young man barely older than him. something the heavy weight on his shoulders has always obscured.

he retrieves his drink, and leaves as quietly as he can, giving his captain another few moments of solidarity. he has gossip to tell, after all.


	2. ten genre fic challenge (yelan, part1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is written in an hour + no proofreading, so get ready for awkward phrasing and terrible grammar, haha.

**1\. angst**

their relationship was coming to an end. xu boyuan came to this realization somewhat regretfully after he lost The Match five days in a row.

**2\. alternate universe**

“if you do that, i’ll disown you,” xu boyuan threatened.

“what would i do, ask ye xiu to serenade you with huang shaotian songs outside your dorm?” having said that, bi yanfei knocked the table with his knuckles excitedly. “hey, good idea!”

**3\. crackfic**

when ye xiu strutted out from the changing room, xu boyuan looked up from his phone, only to instantly erupt with mirth.

he struggled in his attempt to take photos, his hands were trembling that much. “sullen kitten’s costume really suits you, hahahahaha.”

ye xiu smiled wryly at him. “i call you here for moral support, and this is how you treat me?”

“seems like feng xianjun really hates you, huh, asking you to wear cat ears and a tail?” xu boyuan replied between huffs and pants of laughter.

**4\. first time**

the first time they met, they didn’t know who the other was. twin reddish cigarette dots were the only light sources in the dimly lit hallway, the smoke partially obscuring their exhausted faces.

**5\. fluff**

ye xiu pressed a kiss on xu boyuan’s cheek. “hi.”

xu boyuan opened his eyes just a crack in response. “shut up, i’m trying to sleep.”

**6\. future fic**

the entire stadium rose for a standing ovation, congratulating the chinese players on their hard-won victory. their leader, of course, was the one pushed out by his teammates to receive the trophy. he bowed deeply, the weariness in his eyes outshone by the rarely genuine smile on his face.

xu boyuan, while clapping along with the crowd, couldn’t help but think that yes, he deserved all of it.

**7\. horror**

“ye xiu, you did _not_ ,” xu boyuan stared at the screen fixedly, completely unable to comprehend what he had just seen.

“what did i do again?” ye xiu finished off his cigarette -- the first and last one of the day -- and walked towards his boyfriend. “oh, right, that.”

xu boyuan pointed a finger accusingly at him. “you snatched our boss again, that’s what you did, you fucking bastard!”


	3. lights on (zikun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zikun au where they’re neighbors and live in the same floor and one night they both come out to their balcony at the same time and they start talking and telling each other stories until the sun comes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/softieruibin/status/999324287088693248) tweet

the lights next door were on.

it was a sight cai xukun wasn’t used to. mostly because daylight and xukun don’t mix. he preferred late nights and early mornings just before the crack of dawn, the time when the frenziness of the day had dissipated, the remains cooling down into a soothing cocktail of dazzling sunsets and galaxies of constellations. so it was lucky that he had free rein on how he managed his life; his asshole of an editor didn’t give any fucks as long as he turned work in, and his parents were away. dead.

he assumed that his neighbor followed a much more normal – and less fucked up – schedule.

it suddenly occurred to xukun that he had never really seen his neighbor before. all he got were only bits and pieces: the pairs of shoes on the doorstep, so neatly arranged that it almost seemed ocd; the balcony next to his, where pots of unknown herbs flourished, undoubtedly under meticulous care and love; the underlying bass of bad hiphop music making the paper thin walls between them tremble.

he must be an interesting man, xukun had thought.

* * *

 

the elusive neighbor was exactly how xukun expected him to be, and totally different at the same time.

he was leaning on the rail, gaze fixated somewhere far away. the cigarette dangling from his fingers was getting dangerously short, ash trickling down to the ground, the man too occupied with his thoughts to mind the cigarette that would surely leave scars on his fingers.

xukun spoke into the silence. “hey.”

the man turned to look at him, almost alarmed, but he quickly acknowledged him with a minute nod.

“you must be the neighbor.”

another nod.

xukun was persistent. “do you wanna give me a name maybe? been calling you ‘the neighbor’ in my mind for months.”

the other man smiled a little at that, and xukun felt a trickle of something – satisfaction? pride? – at the fact that he was the one who put the smile on his face. “call me ziyi.” “and i’m xukun.”

* * *

 

things were more or less the same after that first meeting. xukun still woke up only after the sun disappeared into the horizon and avoided sunlight like the plague. he still handed in his work one day late, and still didn’t bother to sweep the floor or clean his room. but there were definite changes.

the catalyst for most of them was wang ziyi. he was loath to admit it, but their balcony meetings quickly became the light of his days. sometimes they barely had the time to say hello and goodbye, sometimes they featured bottles of wine and cheap crackers and lasted till the sun rose. sometimes they talked about their troubles and their fears ( “do you know i used to be scared of mickey mouse when i was a kid?” ). sometimes they exchanged stories and tried not to laugh at the other’s embarrassing anecdotes.

the only constant of all of them is that they all put a smile to xukun’s face.

* * *

 

it was a weekend when ziyi asked him, “would it be strange if i said that i want to hold your hand?”

xukun laughed softly, and reached out. “here.”

they scooted nearer to each other before ziyi’s hand grabbed onto his.

he wondered idly if they made a sight, two grown up men in adjacent balconies holding hands and smiling at each other, like something out of a low-budget romance flick, but he decided that he didn’t care.

with ziyi’s hand enveloping his, he felt like he was finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu at [twitter](https://twitter.com/xukunsbutt)!


End file.
